


Fun and Games

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, arcade machines, arcade sex, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Just a fun little trip to the arcade.~*Side Note: the default name for MC is Yu, and can be interpreted to mean Y/N through reader's discretion*





	

“Really? Here?” he asked, gawking at the room before him.

She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him in. “You asked where I wanted to go, so, here we are!” 

The arcade.

The dark room was full of bright flashing lights and the static sounds of video game machines. Clanks and crashes rang from almost every corner, and she laughed at the look on his face. The child-like side he always tried to hide was showing through, and it made her heart burst. She knew, even thought he wanted her to pick the date spot, he would really enjoy this place.

She kissed his cheek causing him to blush deeply and dragged him around, showing him different games here and there, watching the reactions on his face. He would stop occasionally, recognizing a game and wanting to give ones he didn't know a try.

After playing a few games where she beat him in a race, and he beat her at a fight tournament, they came to one that looked down right interesting: a horse riding race. The game didn't seem too complicated; simply straddle the horse, and use handles coming from the horse's head to make it rock, and the horse would run on screen. It had peddles on the side that you could use to stand and rock the horse faster. It honestly looked really silly, but he was intrigued regardless.

He froze suddenly, however, looking at her, his eyes drifting down.

She was wearing a skirt.

It came to just above her knees, and it was modest; but considering she would have to straddle the horse...in a skirt...

His face was so flushed he thought he would pass out.

“”Yoosung? Are you okay?”

He snapped back, waving a hand nervously. “I-I'm fine! What's up now?”

“I asked if you wanted to give it a try,” she giggled, pulling him to the horses.

There were two of them, so he straddled one while she straddled the other. Her skirt hitched a littler higher on her thigh and he took a sharp breath in. She popped a few tokens into the machine, whirring it to life. The horse bucked a little, startling both of them, but they looked at one another, laughing. Music blared and lights flashed as the screen brought up a race track, presenting them with the computerized horses they were playing as.

She gripped the metal bars and looked at him, grinning. She stuck her tongue at him, leaning forward onto the horse's head, her competitive streak showing.

And apparently, made more of her thigh show as well.

He had to shift a bit on the hard saddle, because the bulge growing in his pants was becoming uncomfortable.

A horn sounded, causing him to look at the screen, and the horses were beginning to take off. He grabbed the bars like she did, and began shaking them up and down to make the horse run. He tried to concentrate on the game, but hearing her huffing next to him just distracted him to no end. He final just gave in and looked over at her.

She was standing a little, using the pedals, and rocking on the horse, rather hard. He knew it was because she was really into the game, but just watching her made small groans rise in his throat.

Finally the race was coming to an end, and her horse was well ahead of his. Once it crossed the finish line, she dropped back on the saddle with a sigh and threw her hands up cheering.

“Man, Yoosung, were you even trying?” she teased, but the look on his face made her pull back a bit.

His mouth was open, panting, and she could see a distant look in his eyes. He was looking her over, and suddenly he swallowed.

“I wish you’d ride me as hard as that horse...”

They both froze.

_D-did he really say that out loud!?_

He jumped up, waving his hands frantically. “I-I'm so sorry, Yu! I didn't—I mean I---!”

She stood and shushed him, taking his hand. He bit his lip, averting his eyes in shame. But she cupped his cheek, turning his face towards her as she leaned in to kiss him. He shivered, almost melting into the kiss.

“Would you like to do that...here?”

He almost passed out.

“Here!?” Again, he asked. “In public!?”

She giggled and he just stared at her, slack jawed. With a cute nod, she tugged him with her towards the back of the giant room, finding a little nook behind several machines. There were hardly any people in that section, so she figured it would do. She had him stand against the wall, and she pressed against him, kissing him deeply. He moaned with each kiss, slowly raising his hands to her side.

He pulled away, breathless, but managed to squeak out, “But...but what if we get caught?”

“We just run.”

He laughed a little, but he was still nervous. She kissed him again reassuringly, and soon he had his hands roaming all over her, his weariness completely forgotten. He ran a hand along her thigh, tugging her leg up to rest on his hip. He put his hand between her thighs, his fingers gingerly touching to now wet fabric. Her soft moans only encouraged him more, so his fingers soon found their way past and pressing into her.

She pumped a finger into her slowly, and she moaned his name. With a groan, he trapped her lips in a kiss, pushing the digit further in. Her hands found their way to his fly and she hastily unzipped it, eliciting a surprised noise from him. Her hand went it quickly, and she pulled his cock out. She pulled away and looked down.

It was twitching, and he was panting. God, she wanted him inside her.

She leaned back against the game machine, using it to level herself that she was almost straddling. He gave her another worried look but she gripped his hand at her waist.

“Please, Yoosung,” she whimpered. “Please...put it in...”

His breath caught in his throat at the desperate sound in her voice. He swallowed the lump and nodded, positioning his tip at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, feeling like just that sensation would make him cum.

Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp, shifting her hips to adjust to his length. He had to keep still for a moment, waiting for the feeling to come down a bit; he didn't want to cum to fast and risk disappointing her. But her wiggling against him was making it incredibly hard.

He gave a shuttering breath, and began to move slowly. He placed both hands on her hips and pushed his forward to help give her balance. It was an exhilarating feeling; being in a public arcade, with clothing fully on, his cock deep inside his girlfriend...

He moaned her name loudly, picking up his tempo. Soon he was pounding into her, making the machine rock a little too much. In order to handle that issue, he picked her up, spun around, and pinned her to the wall. His mouth latched on to her neck, sucking the flushed skin, as he wrapped his arms around her, thrusting into her harder and harder.

She buried her hands in his hair, her body beginning to tingle.

“Yoosung...Oh, Yoosung, I'm gonna cum...!”

He gasped; she knew how much he loved to hear her say that.

He bit down hard on her shoulder, not holding back now. It was like bells and alarms were going off in her head when her orgasm hit her, and her body trembled against his. Feeling her tighten within, he groaned loudly, pushing in hard as he came.

They stayed against the wall, panting and huffing. He planted loving kisses on her neck and cheek, licking the now dark bruise he made on her shoulder. After their bodies had relaxed a bit, he let her down, and she adjusted her skirt as he fixed himself in his pants.

“That..was so much fun...” he breathed, pulling her in for another kiss. She giggled and nodded, pressing into his kiss. But, in doing so, she caused him to bump into the machine; it began wailing an alarm, causing both of them to jump and scream.

They bolted out of there so fast, the girl behind the counter saw nothing but a blur.

**Author's Note:**

> So, about the horse game; those actually exist in our local arcade here in my town, lmao. They are so weird and awkward, but hilarious to see people play on them! Plus...Yoosung should accept how dirty his mind can be. C'mon now boy, lol.


End file.
